Return to the Rabbithole
by XanderLaVelleHarris
Summary: Alice escapes from an asylum after thirteen years, and returns to Wonderland, finding it not at all as she left it.


Disclaimer: I own none of the characters in the story. They are all owned with someone much more rich and powerful than I.  
  
Italics means that people are thinking.  
  
  
  
Return To The Rabbit Hole  
  
Alice Dawson lay in the small bed, her wrists and ankles handcuffed to the metal poles. She struggled in vain, her vision clouding until all she could see was the long syringe, the bluish fluid contained in it, and the long needle penetrating her skin. "Don't worry, Alice. You'll be all better soon." With those-comforting-words from her doctor, Alice fell into a deep sleep. There were no dreams, and no nightmares. All was black.  
  
Damn. Oooh, my head hurts. Alice lifted her head. She could feel that she was no longer handcuffed to the bed, and so she threw her legs over the side of the bed. She walked over to her door, stopping to grab the small hand mirror from her dresser. Damn. The mirror itself was plastic. She couldn't use it to hurt anyone. Well, it'd have it's use. She stuck the it out of the doorway, checking for nurses. There was one nurse at the station. The new one. Good. She didn't know Alice. It shouldn't be hard to sneak past her. Alice walked silently to her closet, slipped out of the disgusting hospital gown, and into her dark pants and a tank top. She glanced at the clock. It was 12:15. She pulled her long hair up into a ponytail, and sat in a chair, and waited.  
  
Mary Dawson, tall, lanky supermodel that she was, strode confidently into Shady Oaks mental institution. She stopped at the front desk, asking to check in to see her little sister, Alice. Inwardly, Mary sobbed. Her sister had been a bright young girl, the perfect age of twelve, when she was just beginning to blossom into a beautiful young woman. Now, her sister *was* a beautiful young woman, but there was no trace of the bright young girl. All that was left was the shell of the human, the psycho who claimed to have fallen down a rabbit hole into some place called "Wonderland."  
  
Mary felt responsible for what happened. She simply dozed off. Then she awoke to her sister calling her name, claiming that she followed a white rabbit down it's hole. After that, her parents had checked her into Shady Oaks, and their lives had never been the same. Mary pinned the small button that said "Sane" to the lapel of her suede jacket. She strode down the hallway, her heels making a clicking sound that echoed maddeningly off the walls of the hospital.  
  
Mary got off the elevator at 12:17, turned right, nodded to the nurse, flashed her pin, and walked towards Alice's room. She entered the room at 12: 20, and found Alice's bed empty. She whirled around, saw her sister, and everything went black.  
  
Alice knew she had to work fast. She quickly shut the door and grabbed the button on her sister's jacket. She tore off her sister's clothes, and replaced them with the stupid gown, and undid her sleek bun, so that Mary's dark hair hung limply everywhere. Alice threw her sister onto the bed, and arranged her hair, so that to the untrained eye, and to the nurses and doctors that walked by, it would appear that Alice herself was in the bed, deeply asleep. Alice opened the door slowly, so that it would be inconspicuous. She then sat down by the bed, waiting.  
  
Alice knew, even though at the times she was often in a drug induced stupor, that her sister couldn't spare more than ten minutes of her *valuable* time with her. She knew that the nurses knew that, and she couldn't spend one minute more or less in the room, lest they get suspicious. She stared anxiously at the clock. 12:25. The second hand seemed to tick by slower as Alice stared. She blinked, and it was 12: 29. Good. Time was moving faster. 12: 30. She practically leapt from her chair waiting to escape. She stopped. She whirled on her heel, and she grabbed her sister's jacket from the peg she hung it on. She slipped it on, and walked out.  
  
Alice threw a winning smile to the nurse and flashed her pin. The nurse simply smiled and nodded. She pushed the button on the wall, got into the elevator, got out on the lobby floor, and turned in her button to the nurse at the check in station. She then cheerfully walked out the double doors, into the sunlight, for the first time in thirteen years. She was smiling the whole time. 


End file.
